Assassin
The Assassin is one of three Hybrid vocations in Dragon's Dogma. Hybrid vocations are exclusive to your main character, the Arisen. It costs 1,500 Discipline Points (DP) to switch to this vocation. Description A shadowy master of covert attacks, the assassin wields all manner of weapons to get the job done. From a near-surgical level of precision with bladed weapons, to a mastery of explosives and poisons, Assassins are truly an enemy to fear. Primary Weapon: Sword /Daggers Secondary Weapon: Shield /Bow Strengths and Role Weapon Masters: Assassins have access to a plethora of deadly weapons, making them a lethal jack of all trades. Deadly Toolkit: Wielding paralyzing toxins, fatal poisons, and devastating explosives, Assassins use all the tricks of their trade to eliminate their enemies. Silent Killer: Masters of stealth, Assassins utilize their shadowy abilities to move in to place and silently take their enemies out. 'High Mobility: '''Like the Strider, the Assassin (unless carrying a sword) has a high mobility, being able to evade, run, jump and climb with speed and agility. Weaknesses '• Weak defense: 'Much like the strider vocation the assassin is vunerable toward both physical and magical threats. ''This weakness however can be offset by obtaining defensive augments from Fighter, Warrior, and/or Mystic Knight before switching to the assassin vocation and this method is highly recommended. Skills Sword Skills Shield Skills Dagger Skills Bow Skills Core Skills Augments (Obviously this list isnt completed, but please update it, the structure is done to allow easier editing) Growth Notes When using a dagger, the Assassin is able to perform a double-jump, like the Strider, Ranger, and Magick Archer vocations. The Assassin also retains the ability to use the dual wielded daggers and the shield simultaneously, this allows for agile attacks while maintaining a defensive position. Tips and Tactics *The Assassin like the Strider, Ranger, and/or Magick Archer are effective against flying foes, especially against a Wyvern, aggravating Wights, or a Drake due to their heart being easily target; but with the Assassin, they have a greater output of damage when the foe is taken down as compared to its sub-classes but are only hindered through their climbing unless you have the necessary core skills and augments for the Strider and Ranger classes. They are more flexible in battle tactics. *If you want a long living Assassin, then it is recommended that you obtain the augments from the Fighter and Warrior class first and decide how to balance out your class with the bow and dagger. *In addition, to there diversity in weapons and tactics, they have good stamina usage (depending on Augments obtained before hand) due to their light armor once enhanced. *Make use of the Assassins defense "moving" abilities such as the Forward Roll and Double Vault core skills, which gives him/her the abilities to dodge AOE foes such as the Chimera, Wyrm, Drake, Wyvern, Penisatrice, the Wight, and so on. Trivia *The Dire Gouge sword move is identical to the Stinger sword attack performed by Dante in the Devil May Cry games. The director of Dragon's Dogma, Hideaki Itsuno, was also director on Devil May Cry 3 and 4. Category:Hybrid Vocations Category:Vocations Category:Hybrid Vocations Category:Vocations